


Grounded

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jerk error, M/M, Nerd and Jock universe, agressive P.J., chapter 2 has the good stuff, submissive fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: P.J. sat quietly on his bed. He and his dad, error, had gotten into an argument because he had gotten into a fight at school and got ISS. As a result, P.J. was officially grounded for two weeks. Fresh decides to visit.





	1. part 1

Jock x Nerd

P.J. sat quietly on his bed. He and his dad, error, had gotten into an argument because he had gotten into a fight at school and got ISS. As a result, P.J. was officially grounded for two weeks. The jock growled and punched the wall behind him. Why couldn’t his dad just listen to him? He had gotten into a fight because they had insulted Fresh and shoved him down the staircase. If he hadn’t been there to catch him before he could get too injured, Fresh could have been put into the hospital.

At that moment, there was a tap on his window. Fresh was sitting on the branch next to P.J’s window. He smiled and waved. P.J instantly got to his feet and opened the window. 

“Fresh!” he whispered, hoping his dad wouldn’t hear. “What are you doing here?”

“Your dad said you were grounded and that I couldn’t hang out with you. But, I really wanted to see you.” the smaller skeleton whispered.

P.J smiled at his boyfriend’s dedication. Without another word, he pulled Fresh into his room. 

Before either of them could say anything, there was a pound at P.J’s door. “I’m heading out with Ink.” Error’s voice yelled through the door. “If I find out you had left your room and or the house, you are grounded for another two weeks. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” P.J yelled back, slamming his window shut.

The two stood there until they heard the front door slam shut and the car drive off. P.J sighed and looked at his small boyfriend. Their eyes locked for a mere seconds before P.J pulled him into a kiss. 

“You are the craziest skeleton I have ever met.” he said between gasps for breath.

Fresh pushed him backwards onto his bed. “And you aren’t?” he replied, refusing to stop kissing his boyfriend.

After a bit, they forced themselves to pull away. P.J grinned as an idea came into his head. “You know, dad said I couldn’t leave my room.”

“Yah, and?” Fresh said.

“He didn’t say anything about what I can’t do in my room.” he whispered before licking Fresh’s neck.

Fresh shuddered, knowing exactly what P.J was thinking. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he looked the taller skeleton in the eye. “I hear you still have some pent up rage. Think you could use it?”

“Heh, just remember.” P.J said forcing the 90’s dressed skeleton onto his bed, “You started this.”


	2. part 2

_“Heh, just remember.” P.J said forcing the 90’s dressed skeleton onto his bed, “You started this.”_

Fresh barely had time to register what was happening before his neck was once again attacked by the basketball player. A gasp escaped him from the shock which was soon followed by pleasure. P.J smiled slightly as he sucked hard on the sensitive bones. The moans and gasps were music to his nonexistent ears.

 Suddenly, he felt something rub his crotch. He stopped his attack to bite back a moan. While Fresh was having his neck attacked, he had slid his hand down his boyfriend. Adjusting his leg position, the 90’s dressed skeleton flipped them over so that he was on top. He grinned, looking down on the skeleton he was sitting on.

“You don’t look so bad being on the bottom.” he smirked before letting out a yelp.

 P.J. laughed as he rubbed Fresh’s forming ecto-ass. “I guess you don’t look so bad on top. However,” he said toying with the helm of his boyfriends shorts as he sat up, “I think you’d enjoy riding me. You wanna?” he added kissing Fresh.

Fresh appeared to be a bit of a mess. He had started to heat up from the attack on his neck, but the dirty talk was doing the rest. Without a word, he got off the jock for a moment, but only to get his clothes off. While he was doing that, P.J. wrestled off his own clothes showing his male ecto body. Fresh had also formed male parts. The smaller of the two grinned as an idea came into his head. Before P.J. could react, Fresh turned around and took his length into his mouth. 

A moan escaped the jock before he could stop it. It took a moment but P.J. regained control of himself. Since Fresh was taking care of preparing him, it would only be fair if he returned the favor. Reaching up to the ass that was now in front of him, he licked his fingers and slid a single finger inside. Fresh’s spine arched but he didn’t stop his blow job. It was when P.J. started pumping the finger that Fresh had to stop, burying his face into P.J.’s stomach. Seeing that his boyfriend was clearly enjoying himself, he forced in a second. Not even waiting for the 90’s skeleton to adjust, he began scissoring him, preparing him to be fucked. The jock knew Fresh asked for all the pent up rage, but he wasn’t going to risk the chance of hurting him before they even got to the good stuff. 

Fresh groaned. “Paperjam--please!” he whined.

“Please what?” said skeleton demanded slipping in two more fingers, stilling stretching him. 

“Please--please fuck my, hun. Fuck me until I can’t even stand!” 

P.J. smiled. “Sit on me.” he ordered, harshly pinching his ecto ass. “Back towards me.” 

Fresh yelped but listened. As he lined himself up, P.J. got too impatient. Without warning him, he sat up and forced Fresh completely on his dick. The smaller skeleton cried out in shock. “P--P.J!” he cried, almost cumming right there.

P.J. chuckled and instantly started thrusting upward into him at an uneven pace. Fresh cried and moaned at the treatment of his boyfriend. A squeak escaped the nerd. Paperjam had pounded him into the mattress. Fresh grabbed the mattress as best as possible. Paperjam whispered his boyfriends name over and over, telling him just how much he loved him.

Hours passed. The two continually fucked. When they finally ended, it was long passed midnight. Fresh had passed out. Paperjam smiled and wrapped them both in his beds blankets.

Error came home not too long after the jock had fallen asleep. Error marched right upstairs and walked straight to his son's room. He was chocked when he saw the two boys, but smiled all the same. His son hadn't disobeyed any rules. Perhaps just this once he could let it go.


End file.
